darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Summerlandic Revolution
Withered Resistance *Seyian Partisans *Imperian Pretenders *Trojan Pretenders Supported by: * Shimian Republic |side2=* Thorian Empire |side3= |side4= |commanders1=* Commander Marr * Yamato Gennosuke |commanders2=* Order of the Monarchs |commanders3= |commanders4=}}The '''Great Summerlandic Revolution '''was a period of far-reaching social and political upheaval across the Summerlands that lasted between 1706 and 1709 A.A.W. The Revolution marked the end of the oppressive slave-driven rule of the Thorian Empire, the independence of the Summerlandic countries and the beginning of the Second Era. The destruction inflicted during the War of the Gods led to waves of rising ethno-nationalism throughout the Summerlands. Critically short on manpower and thinly spread, the Thorian armies were unable to regain control. The conclusion of the Day of the Withered Flower and the declaration of revolution by Marr ignited a political upheaval that spread across the vast vestiges of the Empire. After four years of fighting, the Second Fall of Talon marked the end of Thorian rule. The values of the Revolution would continue to dominate and shape Summerlandic history for the next four thousand years. The Revolution would pave the way to constitutional monarchies, and eventually to democracy and republicanism. The Revolution is regarded as one of the most influential and important moments in world history. Prelude The War of the Gods had left the Summerlands ravaged, ruined and destroyed. Following the disintegration of the Katriontran invasion force, the Thorian Monarchs rushed to regain their lost territory and restore order to a vast and troubled nation. However, they faced several major issues. In order to repel the Katriontran invaders, the Monarchs ordered for all reserve troops to be deployed, despite the protests of their military advisors. The decision meant having to bring forces out of the uneasy Trojan Desert, which had upkept rule and order by supressing resistance to the Thorian monarchy. The removal of these forces led, as the Thorian generals predicted, to the Trojan Uprising. Even with fresh reserve troops, most of the Thorian armies were heavily undermanned, with some armies having only 2,000 troops in an army of 30,000. In order to replenish manpower, the Order of the Monarchs gave an order to conscript an extra 1.2 million soldiers. This only caused more resentment to form against the Thorian regime. Many of the men forcefully conscripted were either slaves, freed men, students and old men. Even so, swords and bows/arrows were in short supply and many conscripts had to arm themselves with weapons from battlefields. Even with the critical manpower shortage, the Thorians were amassing for an invasion of the Shimian Republic as the two countries clashed over the Thorian's occupation of the South-eastern Colonies. As the call for war grew, the reaction of the Thorian people to the possible war was ferocious, inciting riots across the empire. In Port O'Sey, 30,000 citizens stormed the city hall, beating the Thorian militia with sticks and burning Mortulum robes. Many people who received conscription notices ignored them and many went into hiding, joining underground partisan groups. In a letter to one of his lieutenants, Marr stated: The Day of the Withered Flower began in 1705 when the Wither God was unleashed onto the Summerlands. Fearful, the Shimians withdrew their forces, not eager to invoke the god's wrath. The Order of the Monarchs assigned recently promoted Commander Marr to quell the Wither and restore order. Being given a force of 35,000 men, Marr and his army attacked the Wither in a foolish attempt. In the confusion of the battle, the Wither spared Marr and uttered but one word to him; Revolution. Fleeing the battlefield, he regrouped with the rest of his men. When he told them what had happened, many of them bowed at his feet proclaiming him the God's chosen one.